


Red Roses and Pretty Boys

by boulevard_of_brokenmemes



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, I really can't write anything but fluff leave me alone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard_of_brokenmemes/pseuds/boulevard_of_brokenmemes
Summary: flowershop AU with dumb gayshonestly I just wrote this because I came up with the exchange:“The flowers aren't the only thing that's growing.”“You do realise the flowers are dead right?”





	Red Roses and Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> again not really edited but it's fine because I'm having fun.

“Hey,” Stu walks to the counter of the flowerstore, “I need to buy flowers for someone's birthday, what would you recommend?”  
The girl at the counter shrugs and points to the back, “He might be able to help, it's his job.” Stu headed back and saw the man the girl had indicated.  
“Hey, what kind of flowers would you recommend for- Jimmy?” Stu’s eyes widen as he Jimmy turns around.  
“Hey Stuart, whats up?”  
“Mum’s birthday, any flowers you’d recommend?” Jimmy nods confidently and takes him to a pretty pink flower.  
“She’ll probably like these, with what you’ve said of her.” Stu was practically making heart eyes at Jimmy, he’d liked Jimmy for ages and apparently he’d remembered Stu talking about his mum. “Anything else?”  
“Um- coffee?”  
“We don’t sell coffee here Stu.”  
“I mean would you like to go and get some sometime?” Jimmy’s eyes soften.  
“Yeah sure.”

\--

Stu walked into the familiar flower store and headed to the back of the shop carefully taking in the red roses as he walked past. He looked intently at the tulips and only looked up when he heard footsteps approaching.  
“Hey, can i help- Stu what are you doing.”  
“Buying flowers?” Jimmy raises an eyebrow. “Seeing you?”  
“Gay.”  
“Yeah, yeah, we’re going to dinner with my mum tonight.”  
“And you want us to take flowers. Well she might like these.” Jimmy says leading Stu into the maze of flowers.  
“Thanks babes, gotta go.” Stu winked paying and leaving as soon as they’d decided.

\--

“Hey Jim, hey Jim’s coworkers.” Stu calls walking into the store.  
“Back again, Stu?” Jimmy asks drily.  
“Yeah babes, can you help me find some flowers?” He leads Jimmy to the back of the store and Jimmy eyes up the flowers.  
“How about those orch- mmph” Jimmy’s sentence breaks off as Stuart pulls him into a kiss. “STu, you can’t just take me away and kiss me, i’m working!”  
“Aw but the flowers aren't the only thing that's growing Jim.” Stu smirks.  
“You do realise the flowers are dead right?” Jimmy has a deadpan look and Stu’s eyes widen in alarm.  
“Oh shit, I’ll buy you flowers though.”  
“For me?” Jimmy puts his hand on his heart and fakes shock.  
“Fuck off and choose some flowers.”  
“Red roses please, you know me.”  
“Of course babes, see you when i get home.” Stu presses a kiss to jimmy’s cheek and goes to the counter to buy the flowers.

\--

Stu walked past the window of the flower store, the sign flipped to closed as he passed in front flipping back as soon as he was gone. He had a feeling he’d really fucked up this time. 

“I can’t believe you ignored my call! What the fuck Stuart?”  
“I had yoga, you know i’m busy at that time.”  
“You had… Yoga?!? You ignored my call for yoga? What if it’d been important?”  
“It wasn’t though was it? Why’d you even bother calling?”  
“I was buying someone flowers from both of us, thought you might want to contribute, obviously not. You just care about your stuff not OUR stuff.”  
“Oh fuck off, someone has to care about me and my stuff. You don’t give a fuck about me.”  
“I wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t care, you on the other hand have said you don’t care.”  
“I care!”  
“About yourself maybe. Your yoga’s more important than me apparently. I hope your yoga can comfort you when i’m gone.”  
“Where are you going Jimmy? Where have you got to go?”  
“I dunno but i’m getting as far away from you as possible.”  
“Wait! Jimmy!”  
“Fuck off asshole!” Jimmy grabs his keys and whirls out the door without a glance behind him.

\--

Stu opened the door to the shop and walked in hesitantly, he knew what he was here to get for once, he just hoped it wasn’t to late. He would have even gone to a different flower store if there were any he could've gone to, there weren’t of course. He found the red roses, he knew it was cliche, but Jimmy was classic and timeless and they were his favourite. He picked up a bouquet and went to move towards the counter.  
“What the fuck are you doing here, Broad?”  
“Buying flowers for my ex? Only flower store in town.”  
“That brings back memories.”  
“Yeah, I miss you.”  
“Who wouldn’t?”  
“Jimmy please, i’m working on my shit.” Jimmy scoffs. “How about coffee, you set the time and place, whenever, wherever.”  
“How about 3pm wednesday?” jimmy raised his eyebrow in challenge, he was purposefully saying the time of Stu’s weekly yoga.  
“Okay, here are your flowers, just going to go buy them for you.”

\--

“Hey all!” Stu calls as he enters the store, the girl at the counter glares at him and points to the back. Stu slinks sheepishly to the back and walks behind Jimmy. “Hey babes.”  
“Hey Broady, you need anything?”  
“Other than you?”  
“Yes other than me.” Jimmy rolls his eyes.  
“Red roses and a kiss?”  
“You know where the roses are.”  
“And the-” Stu broke off as Jimmy pressed a kiss to his lips. Stu pulled away with a happy grin. “I love you babes.”  
“Love you too.” Stu smiled and head towards the roses.  
“Oh and babes?”  
“Yeah Stu?”  
“Don’t forget dinner tonight.”  
“See ya Stu.” Jimmy huffs a chuckle and rolls his eyes at him.

\--

Stu rushed into the flower shop and headed to the counter. “Is my order ready yet?”  
“A ridiculous amount of red roses? Yeah.”  
“Thank you so much, you’re amazing.”  
“Yeah, yeah, fuck off with your roses.”  
“Thanks Jimmy’s workmate.” She rolled her eyes and Stu laughed, he was glad Jimmy’s workmates had forgiven him eventually, even if it took like 2 years.  
He got to his and jimmy’s favourite park and put the roses all around keep just one bouquet with him.  
“You clean up nicely Stu.”  
“Yeah you too jim, fuck.” he blinked away tears. “I hate you and your pretty face, I had a whole fucking speech but you’re too hot and, just marry me please?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, you dumbass, wanna give me those roses?”  
“Oh shit, yeah.”


End file.
